black_powder_knightfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Description Humans come in various shapes, sizes, and colors. No human looks exactly like another, the difference a human face can have between another is vast. Humans are known for their resolve and spirit, after surviving multiple calamities that threatened to wipe them from the face of the world. History The earliest records of human life describe various tribes of hunter-gatherer societies living on the land of Ossimor before it was named. After thousands of years of conflict with one-another the tribes finally came together, uniting their tribes into a single civilization. To quell any further hatred towards each tribe an agreement was reached: bring together the spirits and Gods of each of the major tribes and form a Collective, six Gods that anyone could worship without discrimination. Eventually the humans found the Fey, ancient creatures that live in nature's wilds, and a new conflict arose. Millennia of fighting with themselves gave humans the upper-hand with their metal weapons and armor, and combat experience. Humanity drove the Fey from Ossimor, across the World Bridge back to their home they called Haven. The now unified Humans created a central city, now known as the Seat of Humanity, and expanded their civilization across the continent they called Ossimor. This event is known as the beginning of year HR, Humanity Rises. With their new city the humans created an agreement with the Fey, the Pact Between Worlds. This kept both humans and fey from expanding territory into each other's borders, also allowing those with no bad intentions to travel or stay on either continent. 896 HR, nearly 900 years later, the Pact was broken when humanity created metal machines powered by steam, coal, and black powder. A military leader brought an army and these machines over the World Bridge into Haven to take land from the Fey and develop new kingdoms. Once again the Fey retaliated, only to meet a similar fate as that from hundreds of years ago. Driven from their homes through bloodshed and now lands scarred by the hideous machines the humans used, the Elves were desperate to end the conflict. The Seat of Humanity enacted the Second Pact Between Worlds, stopping all advancement into Haven, but not without claiming what land was already seized. Now the countries of Voldori, Tassan, and Nhugari are the only human nations on Haven. Government Each nation has their own form of government, from a well-established monarchy to near tyrannical dictatorship. However each nation must adhere to the Council within the Seat of Humanity, a group of six people dedicated to keeping human life flourishing. Before, the people represented the major tribes that founded the Seat of Humanity, now the six are selected carefully upon their decisions to do what's best for the survival of humankind. Occasionally the Council will invite other government officials when deciding new laws. Today Humankind today exist as the most common race on Tekkar, yet also the ones with the shortest lifespan. Despite this, humans have expanded and grown exponentially in just a few hundred years, as seen by their current day machines that are fueled by all sorts of combustibles. Other races are either intrigued or disgusted by the actions humans have taken to get where they are today.